Draco's Little Sister
by Irrelevant-Fears
Summary: Draco's little sister comes to hogwarts and the Hogwarts trio finds out things about the enamy they never knew before. Does this change their view on Draco from hate to like...or possibly love?
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter my stories wouldn't suck as bad, and I wouldn't be putting them on here. I'd be making millions by making short story HP books. I have a poem entitled Disclaimer.  
  
Blood is Red,  
Water is Blue,  
Their both my favorite colours,  
but I don't own so you can't sue! 


	2. Chapter 1

Draco's little sister Chapter 1: Someday you'll learn  
  
'Oh great here comes the wonder team Mudblood, Potty, and Weasel' Thought Draco as they opened the door to where he was sitting.  
  
"What do you want?" Draco asked.  
  
"This is the only one left with room we HAD to come,"Hermione insisted.  
  
"Why don't you stand out side? I don't want you here."said Draco as he pointed outside the room.  
  
"Because this IS a free country and plus looks like no one cares about you wheres Pansy, Crabbe, or Goyle?"Asked Hermione in a know-it-all tone like always.  
  
"If you must know their not coming they moved to a school in U.S.A. they got kicked out of the country,"He said.  
  
"Any way I'm not here alone my er- sister's here"He whispered as a young girl with blond hair and green streaks walked in.  
  
"Draco this place SUCKS! you said their would be nice people to talk to but when I mention my name everyone one yells at me to go away or runs!!"said the girl.  
  
"Its okay just let them get to know you,"He said with a soft voice.  
  
"Anyway get out you mudblood and freaks,"Yelled Draco.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY!! don't say that word you sound like Lucius!!"She said sounding angry.  
  
"Who are you?"asked Ron as the girl whirled around her eyes turned red with a ring around it it was purple.  
  
"Your worst nightmare,"She said Laughing "Just kidding"She said as her eyes turned back to blueish-gray. "The names Dracolas,"She said smiling. "And you are?"she asked.  
  
"This is Ron and Harry and I'm Hermione,"said Hermione as they sat down staring.  
  
"Don't stare at me like I'm crazy, Draco tell them to stop,"said Dracolas. "GO AWAY, god I can't get a minuet alone without someone bothering me!"yelled Draco.  
  
"You heard him!!"Dracolas shrieked.  
  
"I MEANT YOU TOO,"He yelled. Dracolas looked heartbroken as Draco got up to leave but before he got through the door she shouted  
  
"You said to stay with you until they caught Lucius you said it when he was finished beating us you said too don't let me I'm scared,"She yelled.  
  
He whipped around "I did didn't I?"He asked then he saw everyone there had heard what she'd said.  
  
"Draco, if hes hitting you or anything you should tell someone before something bad happens,"said Hermione as she grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"AHHHHH! he screamed as he fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh my! his shoulder is broken!"said Hermione.  
  
"We need to get help,"yelled Harry as he got up to get the trains nurse. She came in and took a look at it  
  
"Only thing that could have cause this is that was the nine-less spell and its worse then doing to killing spell this one kills you slowly and very painfully we need to get the cure before 15 minuets or else.."She said eying him strangely. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sorting Hat  
  
Okay I got this song off the Harry potter website don't sue me okay!!  
  
They got off the train with Draco fixed.  
  
"Granger don't you ever touch me again EVER,''Draco shouted with hate in his eyes.  
  
"If I didn't you could have died,"She said. "It's better then being with my dad who know how long me or my sis will be alive now!"He shouted.  
  
"Hey Draco you should thank them I'm sorry for yelling at you but most people think we are spoiled brats before they get to know us,"She said to them all.  
  
"Just leave me alone,"He said walking in front of them then Hermione saw it a tear Draco Malfoy was crying with either pain or fright for him and his sister or maybe both.  
  
They all sat down as Dracolas walked up to the first years.  
  
We will begin sorting now they heard.  
  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty but don't judge what you see  
  
I'll eat my self if you can find a smarter hat then me......."  
  
Jerkins, Bethany  
  
Gryffindor  
  
Raymon, Harry  
  
Gryffindor  
  
Makefiles, Derick  
  
Hufflepuff  
  
Malfoy, Dracolas  
  
Slytherin  
  
After that everyone just stopped listing and stared at the girl who made her way by her brother Draco.  
  
The ceremony ended as Dumbledor said the same thing as always the plates filled up with food.  
  
Everyone eat and either talked about or stared at the girl, this scared her.  
  
"Draco,"Dracolas started  
  
"Don't worry,"said Draco again thoughtfully and sweetly.  
  
"Isn't it weird how hes so sweet to her but a total different person to everyone else? Its as if hes trying to hide his good side or is trying to protect himself"commented Hermione on Draco.  
  
"Yeah like spit-peron-ties,"said Ron with his face stuffed with food. Hermione grabbed her wand and walked out without a word but not like she was mad but she had this look on her face as if it were saying "NEED TO FIND THE ANSWER".  
  
Draco and his sister got up and left to show her around and told her some facts only some knew about the place "And here where we go to steal a bit to eat,"He said.  
  
"Achoo!,"They heard as they whipped around to see who it was the saw no one. "Must be the house elves,"said Dracolas.  
  
But it really was Hermione but she had Harry's invisibility cloak.  
  
"Draco I'm scared no one likes me and no one will talk to me! Why am I hated like this? People stare at me as if I'm a freak and I didn't-I didn't-do anything to them"Dracolas cried.  
  
Hermione felt bad for her. "It's okay baby sis, it'll all get better I promise."He guaranteed.  
  
"I hope,"She said.  
  
They began to leave and Hermione followed and didn't mean to hear the password, they all walked in. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I'll always be right here  
  
"Silver Dragon"Draco said as they all slipped Into the room.  
  
"Draco, Whats that?"Dracolas asked pointing at a paper on Draco's bed.  
  
"Let me see,"Draco Replied and picked up the note.  
  
It read:  
  
Draco, Dracolas,  
  
I hope your having a good year (Draco snorted) But I'm going to take you two out of the school. Draco you will become a death eater on Christmas eve (NOOO! Draco thought).  
  
I will be coming over to get you this weekend so get packed. Draco you must look your best the Master is going to talk to you alone, and Dracolas you would never be a good servant for the Dark lord So your going to be put up for adoption! with your memory erased.  
  
Your father  
  
"NOO I wont! and you are not going to be up for adoption you'll stay with me in my room until that freak gets caught then your going to stay with me after classes okay,"Draco said.  
  
Dracolas was so scared that she could only nod she was sobbing quietly.  
  
Hermione had heard the letter she was so sad and mad at herself all these years she had thought Draco never cared about anyone but himself but now she knows he has a heart and a big one at that.  
  
Draco lay there awake until Dracolas fell asleep beside him.  
  
They looked so cute Hermione saw they had no blanket so she laied one on them but she was still under the cloak and heard him mumble "Thanks Granger,".  
  
Had he'd saw her would he tell? All these thoughts race in her mind as she too fall asleep by the bed they slept on.  
  
As someone shook her "Granger wake up its almost 12:00 your late for all your classes."  
  
"What!"she said waking up from her beautiful dream she looked at the clock and saw it read 6:30.  
  
"You suck,"She yelled as she threw a pillow laughing. Then she remembered were she was.  
  
"Draco I'm really sorry, I just um-"She started.  
  
"Its okay I knew all along but you got your answer didn't you?"He asked her as his sister shifted ruffly. Hermione nodded.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Mum wake up!!!"She was screaming as Draco shook her awake and Hermione ran over there.  
  
'Wake up sis wake up,"Draco said as the child woke up with tear streaks down her face.  
  
"He did it he killed mum that-he did it!"She screamed.  
  
"It was just a dream don't worry,"The two said together.  
  
"What If he tried to kill us next?"Dracolas asked.  
  
"Sis I love you more then life its self if he ever came near you again I would kill him!" Draco shouted.  
  
Everyone could hear the screams from his little sis and they called Snape to see whats going on.  
  
"Draco what is the meaning of this? Granger what are you doing here, Dracolas why are you screaming?"He began to ask.  
  
"She had a bad dream and Hermione's helping me with homework,"Draco said but lieing on the last bit.  
  
"Well keep her mouth shut!"He demanded. Draco was furious at what Snape had said but Hermione got there first.  
  
"She is a frightened child It's not like you've never had a bad dream she very scared if you had a-"But she stopped there.  
  
"Mrs.Granger I expected better from you that will be 20 points from-"He said but Draco Interrupted.  
  
"Yeah Shes right you don't ever tell her to shut up cause I know some VERY VERY! personal things from you!"He shouted.  
  
Snape was stunned had Draco just yelled at him? He just walked off.  
  
"Well don't you need to go find Potter and Weasley before they kill me?"asked Draco Hermione nodded and walked out with waving her hand as goodbye. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: In trouble with Snape  
  
"Hermione where were you we thought you was killed or something.  
  
"Well I hit my-head-and-fell-well-you know,"she lied they could tell but said 'okay' and walked to breakfast then to class, Potions, Hermione keep eying Draco and the same with Draco once or twice they met, no one knew but Snape, Them, and Ron And Harry.  
  
"Whats wrong with Hermione its like shes in love or trying to read his mind," whispered Ron to Harry.  
  
"I don't know,"Harry replied.  
  
Hermione let out sigh as potions was over she didn't get the assignment or the potion finished.  
  
"Granger I need to talk to you in my office,"Snape said.  
  
"Okay Harry, Ron see you in the common room."She said to the two boys.  
  
"Yeah"She asked.  
  
"What was our assignment?"He asked.  
  
"Ummm-Harry has my assignment folder so I don't know unless I read it"She lied.  
  
"But I just said it about 2 minuets ago,"He said.  
  
"WELL MAYBE I CAN'T REMEMBER IT!"She yelled.  
  
"Well why don't we try the truth potion on you see if your lieing?"He asked.  
  
"Fine! I didn't hear it"she said.  
  
"Why?"He asked  
  
"Because I was thinking things you- never mind"She said.  
  
"Your lieing I could take away 100 or 200 points for it but unless you tell me the truth?"He said.  
  
"I was looking at someone"  
  
"Who"  
  
"I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU"  
  
"Fine I'll take 50-"  
  
"Draco"Hermione said looking down.  
  
"Why?" He asked. "I like him-as a friend and I needed to talk to him so I was seeing if he was here"  
  
"What did you think he'd disappear? You were looking at him 50 times during the last hour"He said She got up and left and said  
  
"I don't need this crap".  
  
''Hey how did the talk go what did he tell you,"The boys asked.  
  
"Wanted me to be in Slytherin"She said.  
  
"WHAT?!"Ron Yelled.  
  
"I think she was kidding and I don't think she wants to talk about it,"Harry suggested. Hermione nodded and began to do homework.  
  
She could hear giggling from the "Gossipers" mainly Lavender and her friends. All she heard was  
  
"Do you think its true I mean Malfoy is hot'' and then more giggling as Hermione looked in their direction. They stopped as she looked away to get a book she heard more.  
  
"I got to get out of here I need a book"She said walking out.  
  
"Have fun with your boyfriend"They snickered. 


End file.
